Just a little fun
by Lune the Looney
Summary: A KyoyaxTamaki nothing graphic. I wrote this one for one of my best friends : oneshot. Enjoy :D also, I just edited the story for it to be a little longer, and less OOC :


**AN: I actually wrote this one for a friend. She wanted a nice little yaoi ditty between Tamaki and Kyoya so here it is(: Also, yes I do know that they don't actually stay in dorms, its just for the purpose of the story.**

Tamaki glared in jealousy at a girl who had just requested Kyoya. Honestly, it's hard not to when the girl is after someone so utterly stunning in every way. "Oh! Tamaki! You seem distracted..."

"I'm sorry dear princess! I zoned out in disbelief at how stunning you are!" As the girl swooned, he thought Perfect Excuse because this girl didn't catch his interest in the slightest.

Finally, an hour or two later, all the meetings were over, and the Host club began to leave after cleaning up. This is my chance, thought Tamaki. "Wait! Kyoya, can I talk to you?" He asked, biting his lip. "Of course," Kyoya replied, turning around with raised eyebrows, "What do you need?"

"Why did you join this club?"

"Well, because you asked me to."

"So... as a friendly duty? Or more..." Tamaki asked, trailing off at the end and blushing. "Ha. I know what you're getting at." Kyoya said, smirking. "But, you suggested this club Tamaki, so, I must be wrong."

"Well, then what am I getting at?" Tamaki demanded.

"I believe, but may be wrong, that you are trying to see if I return romantic feelings for you."

"Well, do you?" Tamaki asked. He was starting to get annoyed. Kyoya got to him way to easily. He just wanted the answer. "I'm not sure, do I?" Did he have to do that? "But... why? Can't you tell your own feelings?" Tamaki asked ferociously, furrowing his brows. At this point, Kyoya would have liked nothing more than to walk over and give Tamaki a hug, and say he was sorry, but that would be completely insensitive. "Well, one would like to think so, but you never know."

"Why are you being like this?" Tamaki asked, starting to break down a little. "Well, if I did, what would you do about it?" Kyoya asked him, smirking. "We could, I don't know, we could be together like a real Mommy and Daddy!"

"You know I've always thought you were more dramatic like a girl, and I was more stoic like a boy and the roles should be reversed, but that's just my thoughts."

"Don't change the subject!" Tamaki almost screamed at him. Was it that hard to give an answer? "Tamaki, do you realize where we are in society, that we can't be together. We're both going to have arranged marriages with women. Not each other, society doesn't accept gays in higher ranks."

"But, that's just stupid!"

"You don't think I think it's stupid. So, whether I did or not, wouldn't matter."

"Yes, it would, Kyoya, it would matter. A lot."

"Well how could we act on it?" Kyoya asked, getting annoyed by the blonde's antics.

"Well... it could... it could be a secret!" Tamaki suggested quietly, staring at his feet. At that point he gave up. Kyoya walked over and hugged him, giving in. It did hurt him to see Tamaki so desperate, he had had his fun. "Fine. I give in. I do. And if anything gets out, I'm killing you. And we leave no evidence. And I hope you realize the kill in that sentence is literal. My family employs a private police force of 100 remember."

"Of course it wouldn't. Especially since you're the smart one!" Tamaki said, with a goofy grin before adding "My smart one."

"Hm. I like the sound of that." Kyoya muttered with a warm smile with that, he leaned down and kissed Tamaki. Tamaki's eyes widened before he eagerly returned the favor running his fingers through Kyoya's hair.

"You know, in two years, we won't have to hide this. We can move away, start our own business." Tamaki fantasized happily. "I believe you're getting a bit ahead of yourself. For all you know, I could just be in this for the sex!" Kyoya said laughing, taking a step away. "What? Does that mean I have to hold off on sex until I want to break it off?"

"No more sex, longer relationship."

"Well, since we are roommates... wanna go upstairs?" Tamaki asked, winking.

"Isn't someone jumping in awful fast?" Kyoya teased him.

"I'm just trying to make you happy."

"Well then yes, I would like to" And with that, the two proceeded upstairs to their room, and locked the door.

_**Epilogue**_.

Looking at a book for her advanced reading class with some second years, Haruhi realized she hadn't written down the homework. "Ugh, guess I have to ask Tamaki." She groaned before walking down the hall to his dorm room. When she got there, she heard some strange noises, so, she knocked, "Uh... Senpai?" When no one answered, she wriggled the door knob, it was locked. "Whatever," she said before proceeding down the hall to ask a different 2nd year.


End file.
